


Tick, tick, tick,.......,tick

by Ichimatsu_Matsuno



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichimatsu_Matsuno/pseuds/Ichimatsu_Matsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Jet's freshman year. Involved in both Choir and football with friends who don't really get him. He's quite the over achiever that is only into girls like almost every teenaged boy at his school. Two weeks in, the music department gets a new assistant, Jet seems to like how efficient he is. After, The assistant leaves for two years. Jet comes back to school on the first day of his senior year. but between the two years Jet starts to hide in the closet in fear at the disapproval of his very old fashion catholic parents. But seeing his new  choir teacher  brings up some new emotions and old memories for Jet. 18 year old Jet now sees 25 (going on 26) year old Albert in a whole new light. Jet's senior year will turn out to be one of the most stressfully difficult years of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Jet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't suggest you read my other cyborg stories. I was 15 when I wrote them and when I started this but I actually still like this story the others not so much. The only reason I'm not taking them down is to see how far I've come from when I first started writing. Also I want this one to be a long one so I'm approaching this story delicately and slowly.. In regards to Jets friend #14, he will remain nameless and as #14. I'm fixing it right now because i now know how to.

August, freshman year, week two.

"So Jet which class are you headed to next?"

"Choir." Jet replied eating his lunch.

"Choir? Must be for the easy grade huh?" Jet seemed mildly annoyed.

"I don't go for the grade, and no it's not easy if you don't participate. I Go for the experience."

His friends laughed, "Don't let your team hear that, they'd be calling you all kinds of mean things bro."

"Whatever." Jet said rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of music did you see the new teacher's assistant?" One of his friends asked.

"No, why? Is she hot?"

"Actually she is a guy and to all the girls yes he is."

"How do you know about him?" Jet asked getting interested as to why the girls found him so good looking.

"I'm in band class and apparently this guy is helping out in all of the music section."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know something Nazi like."

"What, are you mad at him for catching Veronica's eye?"

"I don't see why they're interested, it's not like he'd date a girl eight years younger than him with no chest."

Jet zoned out as his friends kept talking eventually getting completely off subject. Lunch ended and they all went their separate ways. Jet sat down in his spot after grabbing his music and warm up sheet. The questions were too easy for him and got done before the others. He put the sheet back on the piano and took his seat again. Jet sat waiting for class to start when he saw the assistant grab his paper and start grading it. He walked over to Jet and handed him back his paper.

"Good job." The young man smiled briefly before going back to grade more papers.

Jet looked down at his paper and to no surprise he got an A+ again. On the side it also read,  
"Glad to know at least one person in the class is paying attention. Keep it up."

Jet laughed slightly, he felt the same way about the students in his class. They wouldn't be failing if they just paid attention in class. Jet couldn't wait till next year where he'd be with people who actually want to be a good choir, but for now he was stuck in the 9th grade choir. Once he was a sophomore he'd be allowed in with the 11th and 12th graders in an addition to get in choir.

The starting bell rang and yet again the teacher had a hard time getting everybody to be quiet. The teacher was a frail and quiet old man with not many years left on earth, that's why he had an assistant come in, to yell at his students for him. The new guy did just that. He was loud and intimidating, and didn't have to yell more than once. After, he went back to being nice ,

"Thank you".

The teacher then went on to introduce the young man, "Class, this is Albert Heinrich. He used to be a student of mine back when kids respected their teachers."

"You mean never." a kid remark as most of the children started to laugh.

Albert's nose cringed as he then went on to write something on his clipboard. The teacher waited for the talking to stop before he continued.

"I want you to treat this man better than you have treated me. He will start warm ups today as I have a staff meeting to attend." The teacher rolled out of the room and immediately the room bust into a roar.

He had a noticeable mild German accent. Jet assumed he must have been from Germany and had lived in the U.S. for quite sometime because of how well he spoke english, but he wasn't sure for how long.All the while he stared at the class before going over behind the piano.

"Now, let's begin with our major scale. Here is your Do." He said playing the key, "With solfege and hand signs." He said before playing as the class sang.

"Now do your minor scales."

"Um, excuse me."

"Yes what is it?"

"We don't know how to do minor scales." The assistant seemed surprised.

"Ok then who here knows the minor scale for c major?" The room was quiet.

Jet getting tired of the silence raised his hand.

"Yes um," He said looking down at the seating chart, "Jet. Do you know?" Jet nodded.

"Then stand up and sing one for your class mates please."

Jet rolled his eyes slightly as he stood up at his spot. Jet started at the note A and went up to A then back down. He then went on to sing harmonic and the melodic minor scale.

"Thank you very much Jet. You may take your seat." Jet sat down trying to hide his embarrassment.

The assistant then went on to explain what Jet sang and the different ways he sung it. After getting some I still don't know what you're talking about faces the assistant decided to have them try for themselves. Giving them their pitch, and hand sign. They continued on with the other warm ups after spending much time on minor scales.

"We haven't spent this much time on warm ups before." Jet thought to himself.

"Pull out your Alleluia, we'll start at the beginning, lets see how much you've learned of this song." He said sitting down looking at the music for a short while.

He played the intro and the class started to sing what they knew. They soon got to the part of the music they last went over in class, and the volume of the voices became barely above a whisper. The young man laughed.

"Ok, I see that we still need to do some work on this one. Let's start at the top of page three." The class ended in mid song.

Jet still had gym class to go to before this long school day was over. Gym class was never a bother to Jet. The bell rang to release eager children. Jet stayed half dressed in the locker room. He had football practice right after school. Jet opened his locker and got his gear. Jet got undressed, he really didn't like having his body exposed in such a public place. He was so scrawny and pale compared to his teammates, but he was fast and his slender body was always hard to grab a hold of.

"Hey there you are Jet." Jet sighed deeply,

"Hey Brock."

" I still see that muscles elude you." The center line backer laughed.

"And I see that you still have a tiny-" Jet started but the boy he was conversing with shoved him against his locker.

The shirt Jet was using to cover himself fell and Jet became extremely uncomfortable. Lucky for his other teammates immaturity and comments about the whole moment being extremely gay Brock backed away from Jet. Jet sat down retrieving his shirt and said,

"Hey you're right. It's not tiny it just looks that way compared to mine and everyone else's on the team." Jet's teammates laughed as Brock headed to the showers ahead of his teammates.

"Hey man that was funny but don't you think that was a little mean?" One of Jet's more liked teammates asked.

"No. If you ask me he deserved it. Everyone knows how I feel about myself. It's embarrassing not having any muscle like the rest of you. You all look so cool, while I look like a pale lonely nerd with no life."

"Well," number 14 started, "aren't you?"

"Yes but I don't want others to know that." Jet sighed before grabbing his towel and heading for the showers himself.

The water was warm, and as Jet stood under it his long wind swept hair fell down onto his back.

"Jet." Number 14 said. Jet only grunted as a response. "From behind, you're long hair makes you look like a girl, and it doesn't look so long when its up but when its wet......"

"I know." Jet said cutting off number 14.

"Um have you ever done anything with it? Like put it up in a ponytail or braid it?" Jet turned around and gave number 14 a strange amused look.

"At some point this year could I braid it for you?" Jet just stared blankly at him before turning back around to turn off the water.

"I mean how do you even get your hair to look that way everyday? Do you use gel?" Number 14 asked following.

Jet turned around so quickly number 14 almost bumped into him.

"What's with all the questions today!? You never talk to me this much. Why the sudden interest?" Number 14 seemed shocked,

"I don't know." He answered slowly.

Jet rolled his eyes and sighed before getting back dressed.

"Hurry up and get changed. We're out on the lower field today." Jet said walking out the door.

Practice was hard and went by slowly and at the end of practice Jet saw Brock talking to the coach.

" Brock says that you were making inappropriate and hurtful remarks to him and that you physically threatened him, now is this true?"

"He didn't tell you everything! "Jet yell defensively, "He started it, and I never even touched him he was the one who shoved me into the lockers!"

"See I thought what he said wasn't right. I've never known you to get into trouble but Brock, he gets in trouble almost every day. But I can't have this affecting the team so until you two learn to get along you're not playing in the games." Jet's head hung low,

"Yes sir."

Jet walked back to the lockers and put his gear away before quickly walking home. He lived in a rather large house that had too many rooms for his family. Jet was an only child who wasn't allowed to be a child. His parents wanted him to be perfect. He unlocked the doors and headed straight for his room. Throwing his bag on his bed Jet made his way to the bathroom that had it's own shower and tub. Turning on the water Jet slid into the shower, he sighed as he let the shower fill up the tub. Jet closed his eyes and let the falling water calm him, he tried to think about what was good about his day. The only thing he could come up with was the new assistant getting his class to actually learn something. Jet bolted upright when he heard a loud pounding on his door. Getting up out of the water to answer the door, it swung open and Jet slipped on the wet tile falling back and hitting his head on the edge of the tub. A small trickle of blood made its way into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang it i messed up


	2. Football is life (yeah right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two

"Just try not to rough around ok?"

"Sure thing. I'll be careful." Jet smiled. 

"Are we ready to go?" Jet's dad asked. 

"Yeah just let me get my jacket."

"How about we go get some ice-cream hm?" Jet's dad asked walking out the doors of the hospital.

"Sure that sounds nice." Jet said calmly.

"You were taking a bath. Do you want to tell me what was bothering you champ?" Jet hesitated before getting in the car.

"Well This kid started some trouble with me and we ended up getting suspended for the next game." Jet said nervously. 

"Did you finish it." His dad asked seriously.

"Yes dad, I didn't let him push me around." 

"That's my boy." Jet's dad smiled rubbing the top of Jet's head. 

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He said pulling his hand back quickly.

"No dad it's fine." Jet's dad sighed,

"Good. So how many are there?" 

"Not too many just four on the back."

"Hey," he started, "You know I didn't mean for that to happen right? I wouldn't hurt you and I'm sorry for startling you."

"I know dad. It's fine really." Jet's dad looked uneasy. 

"Don't go telling people about what happened. Some might think the worse." Jet only nodded as he then turned his head to look out the window.......... 

"oh wow! Jet what happened to you?"

"Oh it was nothing. I just took a nasty fall yesterday after school." Jet said getting slightly overheated. 

"Can I see it?"

"Sure why not?" Jet said letting his 'friend' get a closer look at his stitches.

"Dude that's gross." 

"If you don't want to see it don't ask to ok." Jet snapped slightly.

The bell rang and Jet left too quickly for anyone to follow him. Not because he didn't want to be antisocial but because he was in a hurry to get to choir class. Jet was hoping to have another productive day in there. Jet getting to his seat winded almost forgot about his warm ups. He got up and headed for the piano but on the way he ran into the assistant. Holding a stack of papers in his hand He smiled at Jet before walking along. Jet stopped where he was for a small moment, eyes following the young man in the red plaid shirt. Shaking his head out of his aloof state he grabbed his warm up feeling baffled and exhausted. Jet could hardly focus on what he was doing, 

"I'm just feeling out of it today I guess." Jet mumbled to himself finishing his paper. 

Jet put his paper back on the piano and as he was turning away to his seat again He heard a pleasant voice ask him a question.

"What happened to your head, if you don't mind me asking?" Jet was surprised by the genuine concern in the question.

It wasn't asked out of board curiosity and Jet had never heard that kind of tone in anyone's voice that had talked to him. Jet looked over the piano and saw the assistant waiting patiently with a furrowed brow. 

"What happened to you?" He asked repeating the question.

"Oh I um, I fell." The assistant's brow raised into a questioning look.

"How did you fall?" 

"I was taking out the trash and slipped on some ice in the drive way." Jet lied feeling his body heat up again.

"Be careful, that late summer ice can be deadly. That's just the kind of weather we get here." He said going back to grade the papers he was earlier holding.

Jet stood where he was for an awkward while before he decided to ask his question. 

"Um Mr.Heinrich," Jet said quietly as the assistant looked up from his papers again, "Will you be teaching us again today?" Jet asked feeling red faced as the assistant smiled warmly.

"Why do ask?"

"well I liked it when you were teaching us. We actually learned something."

"Danke. Oh sorry I mean thank you.Talking with Gimore I just get comfortable. But no, I won't be teaching you today. That happening often isn't likely." He smiled briefly. 

"It wasn't always like this you know. He was a great teacher, better than most. Back when I still went to school here, we, the choir, were top in the state." He sighed, "But after the accident he seemed to have lost his passion for teaching." 

"You mean what put him in the wheelchair?"

"Ja that." He looked up from his past and smiled again, "Now go sit down class is about to start." Jet smiled at the German before turning to his seat. 

The starting bell rang and Jet's teacher, with his white hair and oversized nose seemed to Jet, wiser. Seeing the old man made Jet think about the assistant. Why was his hair grey as if he was just as old as his teacher, and his eyes clouded as if he were blind? He was only 22. So why did he look like that? Jet found it strange. 

( It's the night of the game and Jet is home getting ready to go watch his team mates play.)

"Are you ready son?" Jet's mother asked. 

"Do I have to go?" Jet whined. 

"Yes you have to go! Don't you want to support your team?"

"Yes but," 

"Then come on. Your father wants to get there early" She said walking out of the room. 

Jet waited before sighing deeply and loudly as he then got up and walked out of his room. Jet Stepped out the door wearing his jersey and a grey sweater around his bony structure. 

The setting sun over towering mountains blinded Jet as they drove to the field. Jet sat In the back seat gazing at the bright colored clouds as his parents talked about,.....adult things? By the time they got to the field Jet had completely lost himself to the sky and its mesmerizing light. "What would it feel like to fly?" Jet asked himself before he was jolted back into reality when his father slammed the car door shut.

"Come on son let's set up." His father's muffled voice said through the window.

Jet hurried along after his father down a grassy hill to field E. 

"Hey Jet! Are you excited about the game!"

"Well I can tell you are." Jet laughed. "Actually I'm not playing in it today.

" "What? Why?" Number 17 asked. 

"Remember, Brock started picking on me so I did too. Well he told the coach and now until we can 'get along' we can't play in the game."

"Aw that sucks." Jet saw number 14 walking down the hill and became uninterested in the conversation.

"Um River, I'll talk to you later. I have to talk to someone about some thing ok?" 

"Oh, ok then. Talk to you later." 17 said as Jet was already walking past him.

Running up to him Jet said, "Hey! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Hey I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you before." 

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I'm sorry and I shouldn't have let my anger out on you." 

"Well, I was being a little annoying." Jet frowned at his friend.

"Sometimes I want to cut my hair."

"What?" Jet continued ignoring his friend's question,

" I put my hair in a pony tail at night and sometimes when I'm trying to focus. I fiddle with my hair but I have never braided it, and no I don't use gel. It's just like that and I'm not sure why." Jet laughed.

"That's some cowlick." 14 smiled, "Thanks Jet." Jet felt relieved. 

"It looks like we're warming up now," 14 said looking over his shoulder at the field, "Wish us a good game." He said going to join the others.

Jet stood where he was, "Good luck." He said quietly.

Jet sat on the white bench head turned to the far end of the field. When the game started it was already starting to get dark and air became cold. Jet however wasn't wearing his sweater, he wanted to feel the cool air on his skin. Jet took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, in that moment Jet was happy. The game ended with excited cheering, and Jet's team had won by an extra point. They gathered around the coach as he said his words on the game and what they will do to make it a better one next week. He dismissed them as they grabbed their after game snacks with their parents telling them how proud they were.

Jet stuck around and talked to some of his teammates before grabbing his sweater to leave. The car ride home was quiet in means of talking, his father had put the radio on to lessen the awkwardness of silence. Jet stared out through his window again this time losing himself in the stars and how they sparkled in the night sky. When they got home Jet was still in his head, he walked into his house and into his room without once talking to his parents. He undressed into his underwear and walked over to his bathroom. Brushed his teeth, put his hair up back, used the bathroom, then walked back to his bed. He crawled in under the blankets and lay on his back with his hands under his head staring at the wall before turning to his side and fading into sleep.


	3. spoopy

To Jet's agitation his alarm awoke him from a good dream. He quickly turned off his alarm as he fell back asleep, he would naturally wake up again in twenty minutes. With in those twenty minutes Jet had the strangest dream. It started with the memory of homecoming, he was with his friends and their dates talking and laughing. When suddenly the music stopped, the lights were all off but one that lit up around a piano.

Jet was alone. With caution he walked over to the front of the piano as he heard random clashing notes being played. There he saw the choir assistant with his head down, the keys were spotted with blood from his hands. Jet listened closer and heard a slightly mumbled singing. Jet's heart quickly began to race as he reached his arm over to touch the German's shoulder. But stopped instantly when the man said a little too loudly. 

"You lied to me. You're lying to your self. You don't mean it! It's not true because I loved you!" He cried. 

Jet looked over at the sheet music and saw the clashing notes on paper, when he read the words underneath them his heart dropped..... 

Jet woke in a panic. He quickly washed his face and saw that he was shaking.

Through out the day Jet stayed quiet. He didn't have nightmares often, but when he did he stayed quite shaken about it. Going to choir Jet wondered if he should ask the young German about what he saw in his dream. "That's stupid, it was just a dream." Jet thought as he tried to distract himself. He then went on to look around the room as they sang. He noticed there were no windows and started to miss the sky.

"Remember class, we have a concert coming up real soon now. Be sure to go home and practice your parts. I still need more alto on the last piece. Have a nice day I'll see you next time." The teacher said as the bell rang to let the class out.

Jet walked by the piano and behind it was the assistant sitting at the small table grading more papers. The piano and the table were placed right by the door Jet could have easily and quickly left the class room but found himself straying from the path he wanted to be in. Jet stood a few feet away from the man watching him grade his papers.

Without look up the young German said, " You're back again? Out of all the students you talk to me the most. What is it?" He said lightly.

Jet was uneasy, "Um do you have a sister?" The man looked up and stared at Jet with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well I did." 

"What do you me you did?" The man then seemed uncomfortable and looked off from Jet.

"She died a few years ago." Jet turned white but wasn't sure if he should press his luck. 

"How?" The man's brow furrowed and he seemed angry for a second but then detached himself from the conversation.

"That's none of your concern. Now get going onto class, you'll be late." The man said pushing Jet along.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. I'm sure Hilda was a good person." Jet said before rushing to his next class.

The assistant stood in the door way puzzled, "Did I tell him her name?"

A week and a couple days later Mr.Gilmore is (trying) to prepare his class for the up coming concert. In that time the assistant was mostly doing small tedious work like grading sloppy papers, yelling at the class, or organizing the other classes up coming music for the next concert. But on this day the man wasn't doing any of that. 

He had half a stack of graded papers and Jet noticed he was on the same paper for about half an hour. The young German was instead leaned back in his chair, clouded eyes gazing beyond the ceiling while he twirled a pen in his right hand.

"Jet......Jet!" Jet was jolted away from his thoughts and looked up at his teacher clueless as to what was going on and why he had called his attention.

"I'm sure for whatever reason, Mr.Albert is very interesting, but I need you paying attention right now. The information I'm about to give is very important." Jet looked down at his feet,

"Yes sir." 

"Thank you." Jet didn't dare to look back up at the man.

Jet knew that although the man hadn't moved, and at the mention of his name stopped twirling his pen, as it had broken him from his absent spell. Jet, before called away, saw the man's odd silver eyes glaring at him from across the room in the corner of his eye with a wide and murdering unsettling quality, that drowned him with dread and shot shivers down his spine. Jet had very much regretted giving his attention to him. Walking away from that experience with a mix of thoughts brewing Jet took away two things from his choir class that day. One, dress up for the concert, and two, the stare he had received will probably find it's way into his dreams for years to come...... 

At the concert Jet dressed up, but looking around he could tell others ideas of dressing up were far lower than what was required and he sighed away his frustrations. Jet not wanting to look odd standing by himself walked over to the group of kids he only rarely talked to. 

"Hey guys." Jet said standing in the circle of children.

"Oh hi Jet you look nice."

Jet smiled briefly "Thanks."

"So did you guys hear about those 12th graders that were arrested today?" 

"Kind of. What happened?"

"Apparently they used the old sports shed to sell and use drugs and when one of them didn't get what they wanted they went and snitched to the cops. Of course he was arrested too."

"So what, are they going to do with that old shed? Make a nice chair out of it?" 

"Nah. I think they ain't going to do anything with it." Jet's nosed cringed.

"That's stupid!" Jet yelled, "Why would they just leave it there? It's not in use and they don't plan on using it! What would stop others from doing the same thing!? Do you know that that shed has a history for being simply a bad idea. The location is hidden, anybody can hardly find it, and no one checks it! Did you know that's where the past coach took some of his students and-!" Jet cut off suddenly and every one was staring taken back and wide eyed. 

Jet lowered his head slightly and looked off to the right. He felt a heat come over him now as he grinded his teeth and balled up his fists. He then just stiffly walked away. Jet's choir would be the first ones to sing, after they would sit and watch the other choirs preform. Getting up on the stage the lights blinded Jet. He was starting to regret wearing an extra layer of clothes, being up on the stage was really hot.

Although the assistant knew the songs, they were played with a speaker. Jet furrowed his brows, it wasn't like hearing the real thing, it lacked soul. Despite his disappointment Jet sang the songs. Perhaps the only one who actually knew all the songs, he liked them but wished him and his class mates' voices were matured. Their turn ended and Jet felt a slight pain that neither of his parents showed up to watch. 

Taking his seat in the dark he watched with longing at the other choirs. An hour later Jet sat near the front of the school as he waited for his mother to pick him up. What made him so upset was that neither of his parents were doing anything. His father cared about his football games and went to every one, and where his father went his mother went too. Jet didn't feel like riding in the front seat, he just wanted to get home to his bed already. With school and the concert Jet was exhausted, he would sleep like the dead tonight. Getting to his room Jet had to fight his drowsiness long enough to change out of his clothes .

It was about 11:45 pm when Jet's light was turned on, and Jet was trying hard to not hear his father yelling his full name. He had done something wrong though he wasn't sure what yet, but he would soon.

"Why the hell haven't you and that boy made up yet!? How long are you going to sit on your ass!? We didn't spend all this money and time for you not to play in the games! You need to go apologize to that boy already, I don't care who started it..." Jet's dad continued yelling.

sitting up on the bed Jet was trying hard to keep his head up, "Mhm." Jet kept saying as his father screamed at him.

Jet wasn't too sure when his father had turned off the light and slammed the door but he knew he'd remember the conversation more clearly in the morning. Jet woke up confused, was he in trouble? He tried hard to decide whether it was all just a dream or not. Jet was just glad that it was the weekend, it had been a long week for Jet. Jet getting up out of bed to start his day left his room in his pajamas.

"Morning Mom, Dad." Jet yawned getting a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table.

Jet's dad was reading the paper when His mother whispered to Jet," You know son He's still a little mad at you. So He may be a bit snappy today." Jet nodded at his mother and frowned at his food.

Now Jet would have to apologize to Brock.

"After you're done there I need you to get ready, ok?"

"Why?" Jet asked,

"Don't ask questions! If Your mother says to do something you do it!"

Jet's mother rolled her eyes slightly at her husband. "Because Halloween is coming up. You know what that means right?" Jet held back a sigh.

"Yes I do." 

It meant his mom was throwing a dinner party for all the neighbors again. Which also meant Jet would have to spend most of his night hanging around five to eight year olds and wine drinking adults. But maybe this time his parents would actually let him go before every one stopped giving candy out.

Jet finished eating and went back to his room to get dressed. His mother was waiting for him by the door with a jacket that Jet was slightly reluctant to wear. It wasn't as cold as his mother was making it. They went store to store getting things that his mother thought little kids would enjoy playing with and small pumpkins. They bought decorations and Halloween themed paper plates. While they were at the stores Jet was told to look for a costume, Jet's options were limited. Jet's parents would never let him dress as something scary or violent. Which took almost all the fun out of dressing up. Looking, Jet wasn't sure what he wanted to be, but he would have to pick something or else his mother would for him. Maybe he would make his own this year.

Jet tried to make the weekend last but like every weekend, it wasn't enough time. He wasn't looking forward to the school work and football practice but he was eager to see how the concert went. It had to be enough to get him out of bed and not fake being sick just so he wouldn't have to go school the next day. If he was going to school, he decided, he was going to dress in the most comfortable clothes he had. Digging in his drawer for something that wasn't dress pants, jeans, or shorts, he finally found what he was looking for. He grinned satisfied, as if he was spiting some one, in wearing such lazy clothes. He took as much time as possible when he walked trying to delay the trip to school, mostly because the majority of his energy was being used to convince himself to still go. 

In his first class he slouched down far in his seat and grumbled his way to the choir hall and into the room its self. Slouching past the piano and into his seat the unusual behavior did not go unnoticed. Not even paying attention to the man casually walking up to him Jet tried desperately to enjoy this laziness.

"Hey there, have you seen Jet," The man laughed, "if you do can you give him this?" the German asked handing over his warm ups with a light smile.

Jet wasn't too thrilled in having to do any work but he decided he'd do it for the man's good efforts. Jet let a small laugh leave him as he took the paper, looking down on it he saw a note that said 'I've had days like this too. I'm glad you know how to handle them right.' This made Jet smile and it stayed there all while he did his work sheet.

Walking back with new found energy (But not much) Jet couldn't help but give a lopsided smile to the man as he handed him his paper. Usually the assistant received some words from the boy but none were given. Instead he noticed, Jet wrote back. "You gave me quite a scare the other day, relieved to see you're in better spirits Mr.Heinrich" he finished grading the paper and looked up from his spot to where the redhead was, contently staring and the ceiling light, probably going blind.

Jet sang when they needed to sing and kept quiet when he needed to be. Despite how much he didn't want to be there Jet was still the same well behaved boy he had always been. The class ended as it usually does, and Jet's mildly distressed expression was only taken note of from the observant German. Jet practically dragged himself to his gym class dreading what was to come only 90 minutes after.

Stiffly entering the locker room Jet had completely forgotten about his only friend, maybe he can cheer him up. Turning the corner of the first row of lockers Jet soon realized it was him that would be doing the cheering up today. 

"Hey." Jet said shortly as he opened his locker.

He received no response although Jet still tried to make conversation with him. Being the polite boy #14 was he followed Jet to the showers as Jet spoke of their last Halloween and how he gave Jet more than half of his collected candy and how Jet may be able to repay #14 for his kind act. Jet forgot about his lazy attitude and ended in a laugh when #14 finally managed to say something.

"Jet," It almost started as a whisper, "Would you still be my friend if I liked something that isn't really normal?" Jet was confused but wanted to know what his friend was talking about.

"y-yeah. Why do you ask?" Jet watched his friend from under the falling water as he waited. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell him. "I'm- I- like- I'm g-gay." He finished looking at the ground and Jet could hardly hear what he said as it seemed #14 immediately regretted telling Jet this.

The water went off and there was a long stretch of silence as the water dripped from Jets face. Suddenly Jet felt..... odd, standing there in front of #14 naked and dripping wet.

"I- I don't mind if you're gay or not, to me you're still the same person. I just known a little bit more about you that's all, right?" #14 looked shocked yet overly happy at the same time as he smile brightly at Jet.

Suddenly feeling awkward again Jet continued talking, "So, how long?" Jet asked.

#14 seemed a bit bashful, " Since early summer."

Their conversation was cut short as the rest of their teams mates came roaring in. For some reason Jet was now filled with new found energy and a lot of it too, as he ran his plays for the next game. At the end of practice he told the coach he was going to apologize to Brock. And so he did, Brock giving a cocky mumbled apology, the coach was satisfied. Great, now he could go on hating him again. Just in time too because the next game was this weekend. Jet was more than ready to get back on the field, his team needed him back.

(I'm skipping some time here) October 18th. It's a rather cool day, a golden light touches down on the crisp leaves giving them a warm glow, the air is moist and the scent makes Jet think of a small house, most likely his grandma's house. Looking up at the sky Jet feels happy.

"Its beautiful. Isn't it?" Jet is gently pulled away from his thoughts by the pleasant voice next to him.

Jet looking over to #14 calmly and perhaps seeing the most dazzling smile from the boy, sighs lightly

. "Can you imagine what it's like to fly?" Jet asks mostly to him self as he looks back up to the colored clouds above them.

#14 had come over to Jet's house on his bike and asked if they could hang out on the path near Jet's house. Suddenly it seemed that Jet finally had someone to call his best friend over the past few weeks.

"With how many times you ask that I'd think you were a bird in you're past life." Jet smiled slightly more," I wouldn't be surprised by that." Jet said leaning down on the almost amber grass, if it hadn't of rained a few days earlier it would be uncomfortable to sit on.

Jet was truly happy in this moment . A sweet and gentle sound made it's way past Jet's lips. He had closed his eyes blissfully as the breeze rushed along their skin. To #14 nothing sounded more beautiful. 'My Little song bird...' he thought to himself...... Jet made his way home and after a quick goodbye, he was back to being by himself and he felt a deep emptiness within him.

"so honey it's almost that time. What are you being this Halloween?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"A bird." Jet said shortly and leaving to his room quietly.


	4. Jet's long ass hair in a french braid

Time passes as it does, the days turn into weeks and weeks into months. And as time does, it strengthens the bonds between friends. It is the last day of school. Taking a seat at the risers the class begins shortly. Everyone has brought in food to enjoy on their last day and it was only near the end of class that Mr. Gilmore made an announcement to the class.

"I'd like to thank you for a wonderful year of music , and to say you have been a great group of kids most of the time." Jet knew that as a lie. "and I'd like to mention that our dear friend and assistant isn't going to be coming back next year." He ended in a dry cough.

Jet looked down at his own shoes. It was a shame Mr.Albert (as he was given permission to call him so after only so many chats.) wasn't coming back next year. He liked talking to him a lot. Jet wasn't sure what it was but he always found his stories to be interesting, it was as if they understood each other well and Jet often found himself looking forward to conversing with the German. But what Jet liked the most was that the young man actually cared about Jet and what he had to say.

The ending bell rang and as other students (females) said their goodbyes to the assistant Jet slipped out the door. Why hadn't he said goodbye to his friend? Was it too hard for him? Jet knew he wouldn't need to say good bye to #14. They planned to spend almost everyday of summer hanging out together. They were even in the same flag football team. It was also planned that they would be working out together with Jet's dad most every morning. Jet was glad for that, it was about time...................

Summer.

"Oh that reminds me! Jet do you want to go camping with me and my older brother and my parents for a week? It'll be fun." #14 asked at one of their sleepovers, this one was at Jet's house.

"I would love to go! When are you planning to go?"

"This Friday."

"Ok then let me ask my parents really quick. Stay here." Jet said excitedly as he ran from his room to the downstairs living room where his parents watched their movies.

"Hey mom, dad, can I go Camping with my friend and his family for a week this friday?" Jet asked hopefully.

"Sure why not?"

"Be sure to call us everyday so we know you're ok." Jet smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" Jet said running back upstairs.

"We love you son."

"Love you too."

"They said I could go!" Jet almost yelled.

"Awesome! I can't wait.".....

Jet spent the next day digging around in the attic looking for his sleeping bag. It was Wednesday and Jet had already packed his things for Friday. He seemed a bit too eager, but then, he always was when it came to camping, and it had been a whole year sense he last went with his parents. Even thought they were going to spend a whole week together , #14 still had Jet over for another sleep over the next day. They were playing some video game when they were called down for dinner.

"Thank you for having me over." Jet said taking his seat at the table.

"Thank you for being such a great guest, we love having you over." #14's mother said.

"So, are you boys excited for this friday?" #14's older brother only nodded as he had a mouthful of food, while #14 himself listed all the things he wanted Jet to see and do.

After they finished eating they went back to #14's room where they played video games for about another hour then put on one of the movies Jet picked out from #14's collection. Laying down on the soft carpet in front of the smallish t.v., Jet remembered what #14 had told him in the locker room.

"Hey?"

"Yeah what is it?" 14 said not looking away from the screen.

"Does your family know you're gay?" The question caught him off guard as he turned red in the face.

"Y-yeah, they know." He stuttered, "But I think they just forget sometimes..... I'm sure they wouldn't if I had a boyfriend." why had he paused before saying that last part Jet wondered. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean what do you like?" Jet had to think about it.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. I know I don't see guys like how you do, and I grew up liking girls. So I guess I'm just straight then." Jet finished.

"I uh, I have to go to the bathroom." 14 said getting up.

"Do you want me to pause the movie?"

"No that's fine, let it play. I won't be long." By the time he came back the movie was half over.

"What took so long?"

"My mom asked me to go and do some house stuff for her." He said laying back down. Jet did not respond.

Jet laid in the dark awake, he couldn't sleep. something he said hurt 14, what was it? Jet wasn't blind, though he pretended he was when it came to things like this. He envied those who were. Jet would never think the words but he knew what was going on with his friend, and what he was doing in the closet. Jet could hear 14's tears and there was nothing Jet could do about it......

"How did you sleep?" Jet asked at the table. 

14 had the brightest smile, "I slept great." Jet was amazed, was that smile real? 

What made him smile when he was so torn inside? Jet looked over at 14's brother who had a furrowed brow , He saw through his smile.

"Hurry, hurry. We need to get on the road before noon." 14's mother said excitedly.

Jet sat in the back by the window, it was 14's idea. Jet stared out the window and watched as the stores and houses turned into pine trees. Endless pine trees and sun. Well until the clouds came rolling in, now it was endless pine tress, rain and lightning. Jet loved it, and for some odd reason it reminded him of Mr.Albert and found him self loving the weather and trees even more because of it. Perhaps it was the color, or the cool wind, maybe it was all of it, Jet couldn't figure out why the man came to mind. 

"Is it going to be like this the whole week?" Jet asked still staring at the bending trees.

"I don't think so." 

"That's a shame." Jet sighed, he liked remembering his friend this way.

He'd never see the man again and unfortunately it didn't rain often. Arriving at the camping site all four boys ran outside trying to set the tent as fast as possible. The rain pouring down on them 14's Mother came out of the car to sit inside of the tent as they threw mud at each other. There was laughter and as Jet's hair fell over his eyes a rather loud pounding of thunder gave them all a good jump. Retreating back to the tent they all sat closely around the small heater they had brought, it giving off an orange glow. while the other's hair were dry Jet's was still close to soaking.

"Here Jet, let me help you." 14's mother said from the other side of the tent. 

Getting up and walking over to her she motioned him to sit in front of her. She grabbed out some kind of fancy comb and started to brush Jet's hair. 

"Wow Jet,Your hair is so long how do you keep it so healthy?" The question in it's self embarrassed Jet, 

"I Don't know." 

She seamed to be done brushing it and grabbed one of the only dry towels and wrapped it around Jets head. He had seen his own mother doing this with her hair when ever she got out of the shower. 'This must be a girl thing' Jet thought red faced. Jet left it like that for quite awhile until she took it off and used a (normal?) brush on his hair. They had been playing monopoly when 14's older brother started to laugh and Jet heard laughter from behind him. What was she doing? It turns out she had been french braiding his hair and was actually close to done with it.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jet laughed trying to turn his head away. 

It wasn't long after that they all got settled in their sleeping bags. Jet, on the far end of the tent listened to the sound of the dieing rain. #14 laying close beside him, sound asleep. The next morning they all woke with sore throats. Breakfast consisted of turkey bacon, eggs, sausage, cream of wheat, and some orange juice. The ground was hard to walk on without getting stuck in the mud and the sky was still grey. 

"I guess hiking is out of the picture." Jet chuckled over to 14.

"So then, what do you want to do?"

"Let's ask." Jet said as #14 went with him.

"Today must be spending day. Come on Dear get out our wallets. We're going into town." 14's father said in a humorous tone. 

In town Jet had gotten candy, and ice cream from the first shop, he was feeling spoiled from what was to come. They visited their second shop and there Jet got a large chunk of pyrite and a smooth rock that changed it's color in different light. Jet then refrained himself from asking for anything else. The drive back took longer than the drive there it seemed, as the sun was already setting. This was the fun part. Jet and 14 helped eagerly to start the fire as 14's brother brought out the supplies. What would camping be with out the glow sticks and smores? It was on the third night that Jet got to see the stars , and it was on the fourth day that they got to explore a dark cave. They were told a story about a mummy put in the cave and vanishing only to be found some were else with in it. They had gone hiking and river tubing and by the end of the week they were all ready to get back into their comfy beds. 

It was close to the end of summer break and Jet didn't feel like he was any older. Other than the start of a muscular build and a few added inches, Jet didn't see any differences in his appearance from when he started high school. It was almost that time and Jet started feeling nervous again.

"Well don't you get to be in that choir you wanted?" #14 said over a phone call. 

That's right, this year will be much more enjoyable there perhaps he'd even make more friends........Or perhaps not. The men in this choir were still so goofy, not as disrespectful, but still miss behaved. 

Week one of Jets sophomore year, Tuesday.

"Whoa that can't be Jet Link!" Jet's smile grew,

"Hey there River. It's been awhile."

"Man you got dark Jet. I guess the summers' been good to ya." 

"It sure has . You'll see, soon I won't be so scrawny. I'm working real hard at it." 

"yeah I can tell."

Jet was feeling great for having gym as the first period of the day. Except for one thing. He looked around trying to find him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh it's nothing." 

"Really? Because it seems like you were looking for someone." 

"Wait," Jet turned around to see #14. Jet's face brightened, "I was afraid that maybe you slept in!" He said giving a quick hug. 

"Nah I just had a hard time finding my bike that's all."

"I didn't get to see you at all yesterday, I thought that maybe you just didn't go." 

"No I was here yesterday. Man this sucks I don't get to see you for two days of the week." 

"Aw come on guys cut it out, you sound like every other couple in this school." Another one of Jet's class mates teased. 

Jet's face got hot, "Hey you know I'm not like that!" Jet fumed unaware of #14's deep blush and angered expression. 

"What's wrong with being that way?" 14 asked not attempting to hide his bitterness. 

Jet turned to him, "Aw well nothings wrong with it. I just don't want that going around," Jet leaned in closer with his hand at the corner of his mouth, " How am I supposed to get a date?" Jet noticed 14's ticked look.

"I don't know." 14 said sharply before changing into his gym clothes. The conversation left a bad feeling in Jet's stomach.

It was last period, math. Jet sighed with disappointment when he saw he still had an hour left before he could go home. Jet could tell that this was going to be a long year.


	5. Tiny Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise it wasn't going to be this way at first but then I realized it worked better for the story so what evs.

Week four, Monday, choir. 

"Hey Jet, she's looking at you again." One of Jet's class mates whispered to him.

"What do you mean?" Jet whispered back as the boy pointed to the alto with waved blond hair. 

"That's the eighth time today." 

"What should I make of it?"

"Talk to her after class."

"Stop the chatter please." Mr.Gilmore coughed dryly.

He sounded sick to Jet. Class ended and Jet awkwardly made his way to the girl.

"H-hey."

"Hi there Jet." The girl giggled childishly. 

Was that supposed to be cute Jet wondered? 

"So what are you doing after school today?" Jet forced out.

"Why do you ask?" she seemed to be playing dumb, was that also supposed to be cute?

"Because I thought that maybe we could talk."

"Hhmmm I don't know. I might be doing something after school. But maybe I'll cancel. It all depends on what you want to talk about."

What the hell is with this chick!? Isn't she the one interested in him? Why is she acting like she isn't? Was this all supposed to be cute to him? Because it was getting really old really quick.

"You know what? Never mind. I've made a mistake. Forget I ever said anything." Jet walked off feeling really irritated. 'What a waste of time.' Jet thought.

"I don't get it! Are all girls this way?" Jet asked 14 the next day. 

"I don't really know much about these things, but I'd like to think that no, not all girls are like that." Jet felt comforted by 14's words.

"You wouldn't happen to know any girls that might be into me do you?"

"Why are you so concerned with this?!"

"I don't know. I just think it would be nice to have a girl to look after." 

"What ever."

......About a month later a new girl showed up. Jet being the kind person he was befriended the shy girl. She was different than the girl he had spoken to a month earlier. She was honest with how she felt, and she was sweet when she needed to be, but she wouldn't let others walk all over her. she was tough. She was Jet's kind of girl. And although Jet was a little timid around her, He was her kind of guy. Her name was Cathy. They were one of the hottest new couples at the school. 

"I really feel it with her." Jet said happily to 14.

"Yeah?" He said sounding as if he didn't care.

"I'm taking her out tomorrow to the movies, and I know we haven't hung out in awhile so I was thinking that maybe you would want to come along with us?"

"No I'm good! I don't think 'Cathy' would want me tagging along with you on your so called 'date'. That and I don't quite like being the third wheel." #14 snapped. 

"What's up with you lately?! Every time I even mention Cathy around you, you get like this!" Jet Yelled.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to hear about 'Cathy'!"

"Why do you keep saying her name that way!? What is it you don't like about her!?"

"It's not her that I don't like!" 

"Then what's your problem!?"

"You know what? It's you that I have a problem with!"

"What did I ever do to you that was so wrong?!" 

"You made me care about you! You gave me a hope I never knew I could have! You made me love you, then you broke my heart! Every time you talk about 'Cathy' it's a constant reminder that I can't have you!" He was in tears. 

Jet was in shock, "I'd think that if you really cared you'd be happy for me and Cathy. You'd be happy with our friendship . That it would be enough for you." Jet grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He sighed before saying, "See you tomorrow." in an icy tone.

"Jet what's wrong?" 

"It's, it's nothing. I just had a little spat with someone yesterday that's all." Cathy sat next to Jet on a bench and pulled him close. 

"What was it about?" This made Jet uncomfortable,

"It was about you in a way and about something else." Jet said looking away from her.

"Hey," She said softly, turning Jet's head to look at her, "Are you ok?"

Jet Gave a weak but truthful smile, "yeah, I'm fine." She stared at Jet, it seemed that she was looking for something in his eyes.

"Then let's not miss our movie." 

It was dark and warm all around them. Jet had his arm around her respectfully but she was honestly hoping for a little more than this. After the movie ended Jet walked Cathy home and by the time they got there it was dark.

"Say Cathy, I really enjoyed our time together tonight, I really needed to see you." 

"I had fun too. We should do this again some time." She smiled. "Although there is one thing I would like to add to this night before it ends." 

"What is that?" Jet asked before Cathy's lips met his.

It surprised him and Jet shut his eyes tight.

"What is it Jet?" Cathy asked as she pulled away from him.

"I uh I just wasn't ready for it that's all." Cathy let her concern melt away as she smiled again. 

"Ok next time I'll let you know." 

"Well good night Cathy. See you tomorrow." Jet waved as he started walking back home.

His brows furrowed greatly while his hand traced his lips..............

"See you tomorrow ." Jet said in an icy tone as he grabbed the door nob to leave.

"Wait Jet." Jet turned around and his anger turned into wide eyed shock. #14 was kissing him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jet yelled pushing him away. 

"I'm pretty sure I was kissing you." he said sitting back down on the couch lazily. 

Jet stared at him waiting for him to say something but, he stayed quiet. Jet opened up the door and walked outside, 

"Sure Jet. I'll see you tomorrow." #14 sighed before he closed the door. 


	6. conflicting feelings

Jet had a problem. A really big problem. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about. They had both taken him by surprise and they both mattered to him. But the only kiss that kept playing in his mind wasn't Cathy's.

"Hey I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"I was hoping that we could forget that we ever had an argument and move on."

"Yeah I guess I was hoping for that too." 14 sounded disappointed. 

"I was also wondering if we could hang out more. You know since I've been around Cathy so much lately."

"Won't she get mad?"

"No I already talked to her about it. She thinks it's a good idea."

"Well I'm free right now. Do you maybe want to go to the park and shoot some hoops?"

"Yeah I'll be over soon." 

"Ok then see you soon." 14 hung up the phone and put on his shoes. 'Maybe Cathy isn't so bad after all.'......

After that, their friendship seemed to be back on track. Everything was back to normal. No more surprise kisses and no more arguments. They even started to have their sleep overs again.

"Say you don't happen to have any pain relievers do you?"

"Why is something wrong?" 14 asked getting up from his spot on the soft carpet. 

"It's just a bad headache that doesn't want to go away." Jet almost whispered. 

"Yeah I have some. Hold on they're in the bathroom downstairs." Jet heard 14's footsteps turn into silence as he left the room, then heard them come back to him from the dark hallway.

"I got them." 14 waved the bottle in his hand and it made a rattling noise.

"Thanks." Jet yawned taking them from him.

The truth of the matter was, Jet's headache came from all of his over thinking and arguments he kept having with himself. 

"I'll turn this down a bit if it would help."

"No it's fine. I should be feeling better soon." 14 turned down the volume to the t.v. anyway.

"It's late. It had to happen sooner or later." 14 smiled.

It was nagging at him. Almost like a mosquito bite that he desperately needed to scratch. He kept telling himself that it was nothing, that his mind was just playing silly games on him. But then there was always that humming in the back of his head that kept telling him this was all very real. He needed to know.

"What is it?" Jet was shaken from his thoughts, he must have been making a face.

"I've been thinking.." 

"Yeah about what?"

"About what happened when we had our argument." 14 looked away somberly.

"Oh." 

"It's been driving me crazy lately, and a really stupid idea keeps coming to mind." 14 did not move but his eyes did shift toward Jet,

"Like what?"

"Cathy can't know about this ok?"

"Yeah sure. I won't tell. Just tell me what it is." 14 perked sitting up now.

"I just really need to know...what it is...exactly... that I'm feeling right now." 

"Whatever I can do to help."

Jet was now blushing a bright red with both his brows furrowed. "I was thinking if you could,...we could,...well,um,...try a kiss.." Jet finally stuttered out caving in on himself.

He held his brought up legs close to his chest and rested his chin on his knee.

"If this doesn't work?"

"Then we forget all about this."

"And if this does?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Come over here a little." 14 sighed while motioning him closer with his hand.

Jet clenched his fists tight and a wave of butterflies shot through his stomach. This was 14's only chance, he'd have to make this a good one. He cupped Jet's face in his hands, Jet looked scared to him. They locked eyes, and he couldn't stop staring into them. His heart was beating out of his chest and his breathing was quick. There were so many things he needed to tell Jet and he'd have to tell all of it with not a single word.

If Jet was going to do this, he couldn't let himself hold back any. What ever feelings may let them selves come up, he'd have to let them. Their lips were warm against each other's and Jet's heart flew as their tongues danced. This was a whole different experience from when he was first kissed by his best friend. Jet felt alive and excited at this action. Jet was enjoying this! He didn't feel grossed out or repulsed! What is was that he felt he was afraid to think. Jet was terrified that he would have to tell him he was in love. 'I honestly don't know what will happen.' Jet thought briefly. 

Jet started to run to his next class but was stopped any how by the very person he's been trying to avoid.

"Hey Jet, what's going on? Why are you running from me?!" Jet winced, Cathy sounded angry and hurt.

"Listen Cathy, I need to tell you something after school ok?" Cathy raised an eyebrow at Jet. 

"I'll be waiting."

.....Jet watched the clock nervously. 'What am I going to say to her?' Jet thought shifting in his chair. The bell rang and Jet hoped that she wouldn't show up. But like always she was there. 'that's not really a bad thing.' Jet thought quickly. They started the walk to her house. Side by side Jet looked ahead blankly while Cathy stared at him. Until finally Jet spoke up.

"Cathy?" 

"Yes?" she sounded impatient.

Jet swallowed, "Something happened the day before you first kissed me."

"I remember, you had an argument."

''Something happened after the argument that well, brought up some conflicting feelings I had."Jet coughed," And I needed to know what it was I felt when that happened. And yesterday I finally had some help with this problem."Jet couldn't look Cathy in the eyes,

" There will always be a place in my heart for my love for you and I'm grateful and thankful for all you have done for me. But someone who means a lot to me and I care very much about has made his way into my heart-"

"Wait, his?" Cathy picked that up, Jet was trying not to say it was a guy.

"I-uh, I mean-"

"You love him don't you?" Jet looked away, "That's what I saw in your eyes that day.It took you this long?" Jet was surprised by Cathy's response.

"You're not upset?"

"If I'm being honest, Yes I am very upset. I really liked you Jet, but, it's actually kind of sweet you two finally know who you feel about each other, well a kind of bitter sweet really." Jet let out a sigh,

"I hope we can still be friends." 

"I'm sorry Jet but I need some time away from you, maybe someday we can but, not now." She gave a small smile and kissed Jet's cheek before walking to her door,

"Goodbye Jet." she said before she closed the door leaving Jet standing in her walk way,

"Goodbye."

"Hey Jet whats going on?" 14 smiled opening his door. He was surprised to see him there.

"I need to talk to you. ask if you can go to the park."

"Ok." Jet heard the brief conversation. "I'm ready." 14 said walking outside.

"Then lets go." Jet almost looked mad to him. He tried speaking up,"Not now."Jet quickly cut him off.

It was an awkward silence the way there and about a minute standing by a pine tree at the side of the park.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I broke up with Cathy before I came over." Jet said blankly.

"Why?" Jet turned his head to look at him.

"That's a stupid question. " he almost laughed and yelled at the same time.

14's face brightened, "You mean you-"

"Yes." Jet said shortly.

14 nearly started crying and hugged Jet tightly.

"We can't let anyone know." 14 pushed away,

"Why not?! " Jet looked down at his feet.

"My parents." was all Jet needed to say.

"Well, ok." 14 let out a sigh while kicking his foot in the grass, "So, what now?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll let you decide that. Right now I'm still really, shaken you could say."

"About Cathy."

"About all of this. I really don't know how to feel. I don't know whether to cry or to sing." Jet mumbled sitting down and staring at the sky, " I can't tell if I'm depressed or overjoyed." 14 sat down next to Jet quietly and wrapped his arms around him.

"Jet. I Love you." those words shot shivers up his spine, it gave him goose bumps and a heat fell over his face. And he loved it.

"I love you too." Jet smiled grabbing a hold of 14's hand.


	7. Mr.goody two-shoes

Being in a relationship was different when it was a guy and his best friend at that, and it took Jet awhile to get used to 14 acting the way he did around him. 14 was sweet and gentle but he would often forget things like studying for a test. It gave Jet the chance to spend more time with him, and they would lay next to each other on the carpet while Jet tried to review what they had learned with him.14 would still score low on his tests but they were passing and 14 insisted that without Jet's help he would have failed. But Jet felt he could do better with helping 14. Through out the school year not only did they become closer but Jet had helped 14 pass all of his classes.

"By some miracle you don't have one failing grade." Jet commented looking at 14's report card.

14 smiled leaning over Jet's shoulder, "You mean you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aw come on don't do this again. You know you're the main reason I got all my credits this year." 14 shook Jet lightly causing him to laugh.

Time had been good to them as the results of their almost daily work outs showed clearly now. Along side with a deeper voice and gained height.

"How about your grades what are they?" 14 asked childishly reaching over for Jet's report card.

"Not much use in looking, they're still all A's."

"How you do that I'll never now."

"It's easy if you just do the work." 

"Hm that doesn't sound too easy to me."

Jet laughed, "That's because you're lazy in every class but football."

"Hey I enjoy what I do ok?" 14 smiled brightly but it soon changed to a vulpine grin," Say why not trade report cards with me?"

"Are you crazy!? My parents would-" 

"Eat you alive? Kill you? Force you to the streets?" 14 tried guessing.

"Just about the size of it."

"Come on why are we still here lets get as far away as possible." 14 said pulling at Jet's arm.

"Alright, alright! But come with me to the choir room I want to say goodbye to Gilmore." 

"Why?" 

A look of concern fell over Jet's face, "He's been coughing up more blood a lot this year." 

"Why does this bother you so much?" Jet was surprised by the question.

"What do you mean why? He's a human being!"

"So, our math teacher got hit by a bus and you didn't seem to care then."

"W-well that's different I think." Jet stuttered feeling guilty at how true 14 was.

Suddenly He remembered Albert and how much he cared for the teacher. He remembered Albert telling him that when his father brought him and his sister to america to follow his business, He didn't know any english and didn't make any friends. Gilmore knowing fluent german (along with other languages ) helped teach Albert english and he often spent most of his time with him. Albert told Jet that Gilmore had become the only real father figure in his life. His mother being absent from his life. Perhaps the fact that the old man meant so much to some one made Jet somewhat care for the old man himself.

"Just come on it will be quick."

14 sighed dramatically, "Fine."

Jet walked into the room with a smile and the small gesture of wishing him a great summer when most students never bothered saying anything to him, really made Gilmore's day.

"Well that was nice, now can we get out of this prison?" 

"Yeah,yeah. Let's go."

August senior year/ end of 11th grade summer. 

Jet sat in #14's room on the carpet in his usual manner. Smiling and laughing their night away 14 suddenly became rather somber.

"Jet?" Oh no this wasn't good.

Jet could tell something was off all week and suspected this talk would come soon. Looking over 14, Jet swallowed nervously,

"Yeah? "

"I have some bad news."

"Like what?" Did Jet really want to know? 

"My family is moving."

"Oh how far?" Jet asked hoping it was just into a new neighborhood."

"Washington." there was a silence,

"Why!? When!?" Jet yelled now standing up, fists tight by his sides.

"My parents are following there work and me not being 18 yet, I have to go with them. And the day before school starts."

"That's only three days away! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I would have spent so much more time with you!?" Jet yelled still but now sitting down wiping tears from his face,

"There are still things I want to do with you. Things I want to do together." Jet whimpered only above a whisper. 

"What? You upset you didn't get me into bed yet?" 14 joked elbowing Jet's side. 

"I was saving that for your birthday." Jet laughed back to 14 despite being upset.

"Too bad, once I leave you'll be stuck a virgin at least till your 20's."

"Hey I still have all this year. I know what others think about me. I'm pretty hot stuff." Jet bragged.

"Hey don't say that! I don't want you throwing away something that would have been ours, meaning something, to some drunken idiot at a party!" 14 said slightly hurt.

"Ok, ok. But that leaves me in a bad spot you know? I'll be the laughing stock of anyone who finds out I'm still a virgin." Jet scoffed. 

"Well we wouldn't be if you weren't so scared and such a goody two-shoes."

"Sorry."

"Eh, Don't worry I didn't mind it much."

"You won't forget me will you?" Jet asked returning to the previous grim atmosphere.

"Not in a million years Jet." 14 whispered softly placing a hand on Jet's cheek before kissing him

.......They spent their last day with each other, and when the time came Jet only cried as he held 14 tightly in his arms for the last time. 

"Good bey." 14 said waving off.

Jet couldn't bring himself to say it. It was late and his dragged out walk home got him back in time for bed. Sleep perhaps was his only comfort at the moment. 


	8. Teachers aren't normal people

Beeping alarm clocks rudely awoke Jet from his pleasant dream that only left him feeling even worse as he got ready for the start of another year of school. All the cheerful faces did not match Jet's depressed mood. passing by through each class half awake and half asleep Jet shuffled into the all too familiar choir room. He took his seat and the bell rang a few minutes later.

Jet sat there thinking of 14 unaware of the silence in the room. The grey haired man dressed in a trench coat leaned against the edge of the piano. His expression just as grim as Jet's. Usually the other students would take this chance to ramble on and on about their summer to the friends they spent it with, but not this time. This was different. They all just stared at the man . The whole class stood that way for the whole period and when the bell rang they all got up and walked through the door. Jet not noticing any of it heard some of his class mates talking. 

"Where's Gilmore?" 

"Didn't you hear?" Jet's ears perked, "He died." So does that mean Albert took the job in place of him? 

..........The school day was finally over, now all Jet had to do was get through dinner and he'd get to sleep. Sleep was all he wanted.

Jet slouched in his chair, his frown showed clearly on his face despite how hard he tried to hide it. Jet couldn't bring himself to eat. 

"Jet, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food." Jet's mother asked concerned. Jet merely looked up at her a shrugged.

"Don't start with your attitude Jet. Your mother asked you a question, I expect you to answer her." His father snapped slightly. 

"Dear, it's all right-"

"No, just because he's "18" doesn't mean he gets to forget about respect." His father tuned his gaze to him, "Well?"

It took all of Jet's will not to scowl at him. "I just had a bad day that's all." His voice squeaked and his eyes started to water.

"Oh so now you're going to cry? I didn't know I raised such a fucking crybaby."

Jet slammed his fists on the table giving his mother and the silverware a jump."You don't know what's going on!" Jet yelled.

"Oh spare me . Every teenager thinks what their going through is special, but in the end it doesn't matter. Your problems have happened millions of times before."

Jet saw red, he couldn't stand how his father was acting. He grabbed hold of the closest thing to his hand and threw it at his father's head. The glass cup, it turned out to be, barely missing. The glass shattered against the wall and water soaking into the carpet. Jet was wide eyed in shock, and the anger he had earlier felt toward his father turned into fear.

"Get out! Get out of my house now!" He yelled face red and breathing heavy.

* Jet got up stiffly and walked out the door as it was slammed behind him. He could hear his mother yelling at his father. Jet wasn't sure what to do or where to go. so, He put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street with his head hung low. Jet wouldn't be able to get back in the house, he didn't have time to grab his key.

"Fuck!" He silently screamed to himself. 

Jet wondered aimlessly for about two hours before finding himself at a grocery store. With nothing better to do, Jet walked inside. Tired from his day and all the walking he'd done, Jet decided to grab the first book he could find and sit at the small furniture display they had up next to the books. Jet wasn't really interested in what he was reading, but it was a much needed distraction. Staring at the same page for what seemed like forever, Jet heard a familiar voice to his right.

" Thank you." 

Jet turned to see the new choir teacher Mr. Heinrich, talking to an employee. Jet really didn't feel like talking to anyone especially a teacher. It was always so awkward seeing teachers outside of school.

Jet tried to cover his face behind his comic but his burnt orange hair wasn't so easy to hide. Heinrich walked past Jet and picked up a book closest to him,pretending to be interested,

"Couldn't say goodbye and can't say hello. That's no way to treat an old friend."He said not looking away from what was in his hands, Jet was caught,

"Hi Mr.Heinrich." Jet said weakly, taking the comic down away from his face.

"Mr.Heinrich? what happened to Albert?" He smiled. 

"I don't know." Jet sighed looking off to nowhere. Albert's smirk turning into a frown immediately. 

"What is it?" There it was again.

The concern Jet had heard from the man those some years ago. It was still there. Something in Jet, though he wasn't sure what, made him want to share at least part of what was bothering him. It was only human right? Jet sighed again getting ready to speak but before he could he got misty eyes all over again. If he shared too much, Jet knew he'd be balling for sure. He can't have that now could he? The short answer will have to do. He took a deep breath,

"I got kicked out for the night." Albert's expression if it had any positive emotion left in it instantly vanished. 

"Where do you plan to stay?"

Jet wanted to have someone, he wanted to have an answer, but the truth was, Jet only had one friend. That's all he ever needed at the time. 

"At a friend's." Jet lied not meeting Albert's intense gaze, feeling an over whelming heat cover him. 

"You can stay at my place for tonight." It sounded more like a demand than an offer to Jet. 

"You would do that?" Albert's smirk returned to his face,"It's the least I can do for an old friend." He held out his hand toward Jet.

Grabbing it, Albert helped Jet up from his spot. "Just let me finish and we can go." Jet only nodded.

'what do teachers eat anyway? Normal food I guess?' Jet trying not to look obvious peaked down into Albert's cart. There were things Jet would usually get. Why was that so weird to him? Teachers aren't normal people, they don't eat normal things, or do anything normal or cool after school. They just grade papers and, what, read? Heck it was weird to think that Albert had a place. Though Jet knew this wasn't true, he kind of thought teachers lived at the school.

The ride there was thankfully, quiet. Albert grabbing his things with his left hand and taking his keys out of his pocket with his other. Jet stood off a few feet behind Albert and shyly walked inside when the door was held open for him. Putting his things down in the kitchen Albert asked,

"Do you want something to eat?" Jet hadn't eaten all day perhaps he should take up Mr.Albert's offer of food.

"You don't mind me eating your food?"

"Don't worry about it Jet, I have more than enough. I actually haven't eaten yet. But I didn't have what I wanted here so I went out to buy some, and as always I came back with more than what I left for." He chuckled to himself.

"It happens to even the most organized of us." Jet suggested.

It was strange, Jet had only been around Mr.Albert for such a short time and already he was feeling better. 

"Mr. Hei- I mean Albert?" Jet called from the living room.

"Hm?" Albert sounded a little distracted, as he was putting away food and bringing pots and pans out.

"I'm sorry for not saying good bye." Albert stopped what he was doing to look at Jet from the kitchen. 

"Well I can't say it didn't hurt, but I do suppose having you here makes up for it." He smirked. "I enjoy the company."

"You live alone all the time? No Girlfriend? No pets? Nothing?"

"You make it sound so lonely. After all I do get to spend most of my day around moody teenagers, so this time I have to myself is well earned."

"I guess I hadn't thought of that. So what are we eating?" 

"Why not come over here and help me make it first."

"Oh, bad idea I can't cook if it were to save my life." Jet exclaimed,

"Thanks for the warning." Mr.Albert laughed.

It turned out what Mr.Albert was craving was a delicious chicken Alfredo. The meal was quiet but the atmosphere was warm and friendly. Something Jet really needed. By the time they had finished their third plate it was nearly close to two pm.

"My would you look at the time."Mr.Albert mumbled looking at the clock.

"I do believe it's past your bedtime young man." Mr.Albert joked before getting up and grabbing both of their plates and putting them in the sink. 

"I can do those later. Now." He clapped his hands together making what Jet thought looked like a gun and pointing at him.

"You need blankets. I have some upstairs." Mr.Albert rushed upstairs and a minute later he was back down with a somewhat mint green colored blanket and sheet.

He placed them on the floor next to the couch and started to make the 'bed'. 

"You don't have to do that, I can do it on my own you know." Jet said feeling a little bit like a kid the way he was being treated, it was kind of nice.

"It's no problem, besides I'm done anyway." He stood up straight, "If there's anything you need please don't be afraid to ask. But if you do please do it before I fall asleep."

"Thank you, for everything." Mr.Albert smiled warmly,

"Gute nacht, my good friend I'll see you in," He looked at the clock again," six hours."

"Good night." Jet yelled as Mr.Albert vanished up stairs.

Mr.Albert hit the snooze button on his alarm and rolled over on his side in a tangle of blankets. He suddenly opened his eyes wide and checked the time. He over slept slightly. He groaned sitting up and wobbled over to the bathroom. After, He walked down stairs and started to make some coffee.

There was a sound to his right like a body shifting. Mr.Albert looked over to the couch to see a mess of orange hair. That's right He had let Jet stay the night. The smell of coffee must have woke him perhaps. Then Mr.Albert realized he was in nothing but his red boxers. How embarrassing it would be If Jet saw him like this. So quietly and quickly Mr.Albert ran up stairs before Jet had fully woken up to get dressed, it had to happen anyway. By the time he came back down stairs Jet was folding his blankets and the coffee was done.

"Guten Morgen." He says yawning poring his cup.

"Mrng." Jet grumbled what Albert assumed was morning.

"Do you want some?"

"Yes, please." Jet sighed standing up and making himself a cup.

"Where do you keep the sugar?"

"On the far left shelf." Albert pointed.

He was surprised to see how much sugar Jet was poring into his cup.

"At this point you're having coffee flavored sugar."

"What? Oh, I like it sweet."

Albert took a sip and happened to glance at the clock. "Good God we're going to be late! Take your cup with you we have to go!" Albert rushed grabbing his coat and coffee while Jet quickly tried putting on his shoes. 

They did manage to make it to school on time. But just barely. The bell had rung right as they walked into the class room. Albert taking his spot by the piano and Jet taking his seat on the risers. Albert sipped at his coffee a few times before placing it on the piano. Jet Also enjoying his cup in both hands. 

"Guten Morgen Class." Albert said cheerfully.

"Good morning!" Jet was surprised Mr.Albert got such a loud response for how early it was."


	9. Busted and Blue

"I am your new teacher Mr.Heinrich. As you may have heard Mr.Gilmore has recently passed away,"He paused looking off and swallowing his pain.

"He was so much more than just a teacher." Mr.Albert's voice quivered and water collected at his eyes.

Jet knew what Gilmore meant to him, but it was so strange and horribly uncomfortable to see how much Mr.Albert was still hurting. After seeing him so happy the night before. Then Jet remembered his own pain and how by being with an old friend helped so dramatically.

Mr.Albert shook his head closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Let us value our lives and those around us." He smiled back at the class.

"Tell me, who in your life do you truly value?" He asked as he took a seat.

Very few people raised their hands in fear of exposing the most vulnerable parts of themselves.

Mr.Albert listened to them as he finished his coffee. When at the end he got up from his seat and took Jet's empty cup from where he sat on the risers. Jet received a few curious looks from the other students.

"This class is a safe place. It is where you go to make beautiful music. You are here because you love song. Let us enjoy some beautiful music this morning"Mr.Albert disappeared behind the piano. 

The sound gave Jet chills. It had been so long since Jet felt this way. Lost in the emotion of the player like how he had lost himself to the sky so many times before. Jet could see Mr.Albert from the side of the piano and a blush formed on his cheeks. He really was a talented player, and he admired that about Mr.Albert.

At the end of class old students (females) that remembered him form years before went to greet the new teacher.When Jet was finally alone with Mr.Albert he approached him shyly .

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay with you last night."Jet looked down at his feet.

"You're very welcome. I'm always here to help."Jet looked up at him with a smile

"By the way that song was beautiful, you're a great player. What was it?"

"Prelude in C sharp minor by Rachmaninoff." Albert grinned.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later then."Jet waved out the class room.

The morning had put Jet in a rather pleasant mood but as the day dragged on an unsettling anxiety clawed at his stomach. He couldn't go home yet and he couldn't stay with Mr.Albert again. He'd feel like such a burden.

The ending bell rang as Jet walked out of his chemistry class. Out side the building the white pavement hurt his eyes and the bright sun warmed his air conditioned skin. He had to figure out what he was going to do, who he could stay with. But as he watched all the faces pass by he had no one. River had to be his only friend other than 14, but he no longer went to school here. Jet thought back to freshman year, he'd have to have one friend he forgot about. He thought of each class when he remembered the old sports shed. It had been years since any one had even mentioned it and Jet had to wonder if it was still there. 

Off to the left side of the school there was a small growth of trees. Jet knew it was in there and when all the students were gone Jet ventured to find his new _home_. He didn't have to walk too far before he spotted it. 

Inside, the damp dirt floor was littered with monster cans, cigarettes, food wrappers and condoms. The wood walls were covered in graffiti and imprinted with names and profanities. It was disgusting but it looked like no one had been here in awhile. He should be _safe_ here tonight. After cleaning up of course.

Laying down on his side Jet sighed. Would his parents be worried that he wasn't home yet or would they even care? Jet was not a bad child in the least bit. He always asked for permission and was honest. He kept good grades and stayed out of trouble.So then why did he feel like such a piece of shit? Even though now he was legally and adult so maybe his parents didn't care. Jet only ever kept one secret from his family but it burned at his fears, and he hated it. Laying there in the dirt Jet hated himself. He gripped his fists tight and angry tears fell down from his brown eyes. He laid there in his thoughts unknowing to when sleep claimed him. 

Jet woke up with a sore throat . Birds sang in the golden morning light as Jet wobbled out of the "forest". He was sure he had some cleaning up to do. The school was empty with the exception of a few early birds. In the bathroom Jet washed off the dirt from his face and did his best to remove any dirt from his clothes.

Jet still had money in his account for a few more days if he needed it. He could last on food until then. Jet sat near his first class as he ate the cheap and small school breakfast . The whole ordeal left his hands shaking. He should go home, the voice kept telling him but by the end of the day after his football practice Jet found himself hiding in the shed for another night. He felt like a kid hiding in the closet after braking a glass, because after all he did brake a glass.

Jet did not sleep well and he was feeling frustrated as well as tired when the dirt had stained his clothes. His hair was matted and tangled. How long could he last like this? Suddenly as the beginning of school drew near Jet was afraid to go to his first hour class. Surely Mr.Albert would notice. He wanted Mr.Albert to believe everything was fine now but Jet's plan was flawed from the start, and he had the thought not to go to class.

Turning away from the choir door he ran into Mr.Albert. 'Great!'

__

Jet kept his gaze down as the hall remained dreadfully silent. After so many short moments Jet looked up at the man in front of him and his heart stopped. Mr.Albert looked furious and he pulled Jet by the arm into his office. 

__

"Jet where have you been staying?!" He yelled," Why haven't you gone home?!"

__

Jet stood stiffly his body shaking. Far too afraid to look away from the floor.He opened his mouth but only short sounds came out.

__

"You need to think about what you're doing! You have to go home!"

__

"I-I can't." Jet barely got out as the water works started flowing body still frozen,"I can't."

__

"Why?" He voice no longer sounded angry.

__

Jet knew the real reason behind why he couldn't go home, "Because I loved a boy." Mr.Albert's eyes went wide with surprise.

__

Suddenly Jet was surrounded in Mr.Albert's arms. Mr.Albert hugged him tightly as Jet kept more tears from falling.

__

"Jet where have you been staying?'He asked softly 

__

"In the old sports shed." Mr.Albert hugged tighter his own eyes becoming misty.

__

"Dear God."Mr.Albert put both hands on Jet's arms as he looked him in the eye,"It hurts me to know that you were too afraid to go home, that you thought it best to stay in the shed. Why didn't you come to me?"

__

"I didn't want to burden you. I am not worth your trouble."

__

"Don't you dare tell yourself that!"Mr.Albert gripped tighter," You're going to stay with me until you make up with your parents. Because I care about you Jet. You are my friend. You always have been."

__

"But I was just a kid. I didn't think I actually meant anything to you." 

__

Mr.Albert sighed" And I was just an assistant. Even and owl can befriend a small bird" 

__

The starting bell rang and Mr.Albert opened his office door.

__

"Go eat something. You can join class when you're done."

__

\-----

__

"Are you ready?"

__

"Yes."

__

"You can take a shower while your clothes are washing. In the mean time while they dry you can wear some of mine. I'm sure I have some pajamas that fit."

__

"Thank you."

__

"By the time you get out of the shower dinner will be ready. I bet you're starving. Those school lunches aren't nearly enough for a growing young man like your self."Mr.Albert finished parking his car in the driveway.

__

Jet showered washing away all the filth with the hot water. There was a knock at the door and Mr.Albert cracked it opened. Mr.Albert walked in.

__

"Don't worry I'm just putting a change of clothes here for you."

__

"Thank you." Jet said from behind the foggy glass. A fuzzy silhouette of tan skin and long orange hair.

__

Clean, full, and tired Jet passed out on the coach. Mr.Albert smiled at the young man before turning off the light and heading upstairs to his own bed.

__

The next morning Mr.Albert came downstairs to the blankets folded and Jet sitting at the table. He was not aware of Mr.Albert's presence. His distant gaze point off out the window to no where. The golden rays of light illuminating Jet's brown eyes.

__

"Did you sleep well?" Mr.Albert smirked at the bottom of the stairway.

__

"Hey, why don't you make any sound when you walk?"

__

"I'll be sure to stomp next time." He chuckled.

__

Jet let out a 'hm',"Nice boxers by the way." Jet responded looking back out the window.

__

A wave of embarrassment washed over Mr.Albert. He would have to remember to wear pants at least.

__

Mr.Albert rushed upstairs glad that Jet was in a good enough mood to joke. Despite knowing Jet from a very young age, Jet's personality had further developed since he last saw him those years ago. Mr.Albert was excited to see it.

__


	10. What was wrong

Jet woke up crying. What had he been dreaming about? He could hear the soft ticking of the clock. Such a quiet noise seamed loud in the chilling silence. What time was it? Jet sighed, unable to see it from where he laid. By the color of the sky it was around 5:00 a.m.

He wanted to sleep, as tired as he was still his heavy eyes would not stay closed.So he laid there and listened to that clock, until his stomached ached from being in one place for too long. Shifting to his side, he curled in on himself.

Jet gripped his hair and locked his jaw. He wanted to scream. Why did he have to feel this way? 

He wasn't sure exactly how long he laid awake before he got up. But it was significantly brighter outside now. That dull light just before the sun peeked out from behind the horizon. 

Jet wiped his eyes, he knew M.Albert drank coffee so he wouldn't mind if Jet made some. It would warm him as he watched the beautiful burst of color that came from the sunrise . Jet needed this comfort.

By the time Mr.Albert woke up, the color was gone and Jet had moved from the living room to the kitchen. He had folded the blankets and was already on his second cup.

Busy staring off, Jet was startled by the German.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hey. Why don't you make any noise when you walk?"

"I'll be sure to stomp next time."Mr.Albert let out a chuckle

Jet looked back at him, as he first thought he saw. Mr.Albert was just in his underwear. He didn't think it was purposeful but the color drew his attention straight to them.

"Nice boxers." yes the statement was made out of play but his voice had no smile in it.

Was he really that upset?

They had walked into school together. Mr.Albert had grinned and cheerful parting but, it had been unheard by Jet as they went their separate ways. He didn't want to be here. Jet didn't want to be anywhere.

He dropped his book down as he entered his fourth period class. He slumped down in his chair as his english teacher taught. He spun his pencil never once looking up from his blank notebook.

What was wrong with him?

He suddenly didn't seem too motivated to do much at all. He felt so apathetic. When class ended he walked through the hall, passing Mr.Albert who smiled warmly at him. Jet kept his head down and with his free hand he dug his nails into his palm. 

During lunch Jet curled up in the corner of the last bathroom stall. Why was he so angry today? Why did he hate himself so much? Jet hoped that this was merely a bad day, that tomorrow would be better.

But that better never came and he found himself engulfed in this negative feeling when he woke up the next morning.

Mr.Albert came down the stairs and smiled his good mornings, Jet only sighed. Mr.Albert furrowed his brows and before his first period class started he pulled Jet into his office.

"Jet I know you're not alright. You need to talk to me. How can I help?"Mr.Albert asked trying to meet Jet's eyes.

"I don't know." Jet shrugged.

It was quiet. All the way up until there was a loud smack.

The left side of Jet's cheek stung red as he brought his hand up to it. Eyes wide with shock as he looked directly into Mr.Albert's firm gaze.

Like the wall to a dam breaking, Jet's tears started to fall. Jet buried his face in Mr.Albert's chest as he cried.

"Tell me."Mr.Albert commanded gently.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me! This horrible feeling won't go away, and I'm so angry."

"Angry? At what?"

"At myself!"

"Why?"

"Because there is something wrong with me. If I wasn't this way, if I hadn't loved him, then my parents would still love me. They'd still care. God, I sound like such a fucking baby!"

"Who said you were in need of fixing?" Mr.Albert asked angrily.

"I'm going to hell. I deserve it." Jet muttered to himself no longer listening to the man he clanged to.

Mr.Albert pushed Jet away from his chest and gripped his arms. He was more than angry at that statement.

"Tell yourself that! Is that what you want to believe? Is that what you want? Burning eternally for the _Love_ your heart felt! Is it?" He shook him slightly. 

Jet shook his head flabbergasted at what Mr.Albert had said. Had Jet really believed such a thing?

Mr.Albert loosened his grip and sighed. He looked at the mark he left on Jet's cheek.

"I'm sorry. Jet I'm so sorry." 

"No, I needed that, really." Jet laughed.

"I like to dwell and without him around it's hard to stay positive."Jet wiped the tears from his face as the starting bell rang.

"If I'm feeling down I promise I'll come talk to you."Jet breathed walking out of the office.

Mr.Albert placed a hand on his head. His right hand that stung, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

\-----

"So, what are we going to eat for dinner tonight?"Jet smiled getting into Mr.Albert's car.

"Jet I-" He sighed,"I'm taking you home."

"What?!"

"What I did today wasn't right. Aside from the fact that I'm your teacher first and friend second, I strongly believe you should make up with your parents."

Jet slouched in his seat. That horrible feeling rising from the pit of his stomach to his chest. He knew Mr.Albert was right. He couldn't spend his whole life hiding from his problems. Still, that didn't stop Jet from shaking.

Mr.Albert waited in the car as Jet knocked on the door. There seemed to be no one home and Jet sighed with relief. However Jet knew out of the two of his parents, His mom would want him home. He checked under the mat and there was his key. He held it up for Mr.Albert to see but he knew he wouldn't leave until Jet was inside. Unlocking the door Jet stopped to wave at his choir teacher before shutting the door behind him.

Inside it was dark and silent. There really was no one home. Jet went to his room and opened his window then went back to the front door. With his key in hand, Jet went outside and locked it, then put his key under the mat again. Going around back He climbed in through the window. 

He was home but he didn't want his parents to know that.

Jet sighed laying down on his chilled blankets. Being there Jet couldn't stop shaking and his chest felt tight. He wanted to hide. He shouldn't be here. Jet crawled off his bed and curled up his lanky body into the closet.Eyes wide they adjusted to the new darkness. Even if Mr.Albert spent most of his time working. He was there.

Jet could hear the soft scraping of Mr.Albert's pencil as he graded papers. The low grunts and exasperated sighs that came from the kitchen. Just the possibility of a light hearted conversation with the man kept Jet sane. It was only when he wasn't there that Jet truly missed him. With out Mr.Albert Jet would feel truly alone, and at the moment, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me trying to be hip with the kids (is a "kid" but not a cool one) A lot of this is based on my own life mostly how Jet behaved in his earlier years and my experiences with my Brother's football events. Like me Jet goes from being an over achiever to hardly doing class work.


End file.
